criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Back to Water
Back to Water is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the eighth case as well as the city of Alpha Bay, and the first one to take place in the Alpha Shore district. Plot Troy asked the player if they wanted to have a walk around the beach. As the player agreed, they went to the beach only to find professional diver Susie McAlister lying dead with an arrow in her back. Troy decided to be the player's sidekick in the investigation. They then flagged local resident Lane Dixon as a suspect who was angry at the victim for not teaching her scuba diving. Meanwhile, university student Danny Moto and scuba diver Valerie Green became suspects as well. Danny went at the opera with the victim the previous night and on the other hand, Valerie used to bully the victim almost everyday as Susie was a newbie in her words. Eva said that the killer hit Susie directly in the heart using a crossbow. She then confirmed that the killer was skilled with a crossbow since they killed her from a distance, which was hard to do for a newbie. Soon after, just when Troy and the player started to recap, lifeguard supervisor Ray Wayber called them to inform that Susie was at the underground hotel just before her death. The team then investigated the hotel and decided to flag Ray and mathematician Noby Foreman as suspects. Ray offered Susie to be a lifeguard the previous day which she rejected and on the other hand, Noby was sad as he was the victim's fiancée. However, the team investigated further and discovered that Lane was spreading rumors about the victim. The victim also took up a fight with Valerie as she couldn't tolerate her bullying anymore. Soon afterwards, the team went back to the underground hotel and discovered that Danny was angry at Susie as she had abandoned Danny while scuba diving a few years ago. On the other hand Ray tried to sue the victim so that she couldn't dive anymore. Noby also decided to leave Alpha Shore, making the victim sad. Shortly after, the team managed to gather enough evidence to arrest Ray Wayber for the murder. Upon admitting to the crime, Ray told them that he was desperate to hire Susie as a lifeguard, seeing how good she was a diver. But Susie kept denying, prompting Ray to confront her but she just laughed on his face. Ray said that he tolerated enough and that Susie had crossed her limit by rejecting him, and that's why he killed her with a crossbow. Susan was disgusted to hear it and then the team took them at the trial where Judge Powell sentenced him to 30 years in jail. Post-trial, Troy and the player went to the beach only to get approached by Valerie who told them that Danny had gone missing. The team then interrogated her and she said that Danny wanted to dive with her one hour ago and never showed up. They went to the opera entrance to find him as it was the last place where he was seen where they discovered that Danny was taking selfies with Lane. They interrogated Lane who said that Danny was supposed to be at the underwater hotel, promoting the team to search the place. They there found nothing relevant but a briefcase which belonged to Noby. They searched the briefcase and found a notebook containing information about a company named Watery Systems. Troy decided to dig deeper and took the briefcase in the lab. After a few hours he came back, devastated. He said that while searching about the company he tried to hack the company's server but got counter-hacked by an anonymous source, which hurt his ego. As he went back to his lab, Susan and the player returned the briefcase to Noby who said that it was stolen long ago and that he didn't know anything about Watery Systems. Summary Victim *'Susie McAlister' (Found dead with a arrow in her back) Murder Weapon *'Crossbow' Killer *'Ray Wayber' Suspects 1559548232122.png|Lane Dixon 1559548275525.png|Danny Moto 1559548465258.png|Valerie Green 1559722958559.png|Ray Wayber 1559722897908.png|Noby Foreman Killer's Profile * The killer is skilled with a crossbow. * The killer plays bingo. * The killer uses hand sanitizer. * The killer has brown eyes. * The killer is at least 25 years old. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Beach. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded ID Card, Flyer) *Examine Faded ID Card. (Result: Victim's ID; Victim identified: Susie McAlister) *Examine Flyer. (Result: Scuba Diving Course Ad) *Examine Handwriting. (New Suspect: Lane Dixon; Prerequisite: Flyer examined) *Ask Lane Dixon why she was angry at the victim. (New Crime Scene Unlocked: Opera Entrance; Prerequisite: Handwriting examined) *Investigate Opera Entrance. (Clues: Torn Ticket, Recorder, Faded Paper; Prerequisite: Lane interrogated) *Examine Torn Ticket. (Result: Torn Ticket; New Suspect; Danny Moto) *Ask Danny Moto why he went at the opera with Susie. (Prerequisite: Torn Ticket examined) *Examine Recorder. (Result: Unlocked Recorder) *Analyze Unlocked Recorder. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Valerie Green) *Ask Valerie Green why she used to bully the victim. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Recorder analyzed) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Bingo Sheet) *Analyze Bingo Sheet. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays bingo) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is skilled with a crossbow) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Underwater Hotel. (Clues: Locked Phone, Math Book; Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Ray's Phone) *Analyze Ray's Phone. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Ray Wayber) *Ask Ray Wayber about being rejected by the victim. (Profile updated: Ray is skilled with a crossbow; Prerequisite: Ray's Phone analyzed) *Examine Math Book. (Result: Liquid Substance) *Examine Liquid Substance. (Result: Sweat; New Suspect: Noby Foreman) *Ask Noby Foreman about his relationship with the victim. (Profile updated: Noby plays bingo; Prerequisite: Liquid Substance examined) *Investigate Beachwalk. (Clues: Torn Paper, Hand Sanitizer, Broken CCTV; All tasks before must be done first) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Flyer) *Ask Lane why she was spreading fake rumors about the victim. (Profile updated: Lane is skilled with a crossbow and plays bingo; Prerequisite: Torn Paper examined) *Restore Broken CCTV. (Result: CCTV) *Analyze CCTV. (09:00:00) *Ask Valerie why the victim took up a fight with her. (Profile updated: Valerie is skilled with a crossbow and plays bingo; Prerequisite: CCTV analyzed) *Examine Hand Sanitizer. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hand sanitizer) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Parking Lot. (Clues: Restraining Order, Camera, Torn Paper; Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Examine Restraining Order. (Result: Ray's Complain) *Ask Ray why he filled a restraining order against the victim. (Profile updated: Ray plays bingo and uses hand sanitizer; Prerequisite: Restraining Order examined) *Examine Camera. (Result: Diving Camera) *Analyze Diving Camera. (09:00:00) *Ask Danny why the victim abandoned him while scuba diving. (Profile updated: Danny is skilled with a crossbow, plays bingo and uses hand sanitizer) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Cryptic Message) *Analyze Cryptic Message. (06:00:00; Result: Noby's note) *Ask Noby about leaving Alpha Shore. (Profiles updated: Noby is skilled with a crossbow and uses hand sanitizer; Lane uses hand sanitizer) *Investigate Reception. (Clues: Pile of Leaves, Hand Sanitizer; All tasks before must be done first) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Crossbow) *Analyze Crossbow. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes; Murder Weapon registered: Crossbow) *Examine Hand Sanitizer. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is at least 25 years old) *Take care of the killer now. *Go to Underwater Mysteries (1/7). (No stars) Underwater Mysteries (1/7) ' ' *Ask Valerie what happened to Danny. (Available after unlocking Underwater Mysteries 1; Reward: 20000 Coins) *Investigate Beach. (Clue: GPS; Prerequisite: Valerie interrogated) *Examine GPS. (Result: Danny's GPS; Prerequisite: Beach investigated) *Investigate Opera Entrance. (Clue: Torn Photo; Prerequisite: GPS examined) *Restore Torn Photo. (Result: Danny's Selfie) *Identity Mysterious Woman. (Result: Lane Dixon) *Ask Lane about Danny. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Mysterious Woman identified) *Investigate Underwater Hotel. (Clue: Briefcase; Prerequisite: Lane interrogated) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Notebook) *Analyze Notebook. (09:00:00) *Give the notebook back to Noby with Susan. (Reward: Goggles; Prerequisite: Notebook analyzed) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Category:Criminal Case (Romanov) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Alpha Shore Category:Cases (Alpha Bay)